1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folders of paper or similar foldable, relatively stiff materials. More particularly, this invention relates to an integral tab and slot locking means for maintaining folders in a folded construction and to folders, particularly suture package folders, utilizing this locking mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paper folders are used to package a variety of small items where the package is not required to provide a great deal of structural strength or rigidity to contain the item. It is, for example, common practice to package many types of surgical suture materials in heavy paper or paper-board folders which are then sterilized and hermetically sealed in an outer plastic wrapper. This invention is particularly concerned with an improvement in such folders.
Paper folders can be secured in the folded configuration by external means such as stapling, gluing, or taping, or they may be secured by integral means such as by providing the folder with a locking tab and slot combination. For the sake of economy and ease of assembly, it is generally preferable to use integral folder-locking means. In modern packaging systems, it is further desirable that the locking means be adaptable to machine closure as well as manual closure.
In conventional folders utilizing a tab and slot locking system, it is necessary to carefully insert the tab into the slot. Although such closures have been automated, automation is difficult because precise alignment of the tab and slot is necessary during closure. It is an object of the present invention to provide a folder with a tab and slot locking means suitable for rapid manual or automatic machine closing. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved suture folder utilizing a tab and slot locking means. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.